Cloud storage services can recover data for customers using volume snapshots. Nevertheless, recovering data from any point in time has high storage costs. For example, recovering the data from any point in time may depend upon the snapshots that are provided by cloud storage services. In one specific example, a replication solution may generate an update set of changed blocks over a period of time. The replication solution then may transmit the update set to an application host, which transmits the update set to a premise gateway, which in turn transmits the update set to a cloud gateway.
In this example, a continuous data protection solution is dependent upon the snapshots that are provided by the cloud storage service. Moreover, the continuous data protection solution may compromise the RECOVERY TIME OBJECTIVE or “RTO” (i.e., in the case of object storage). Specifically, performing restoration from a snapshot may increase the RTO because the volume conversion may also take significant time. Additionally, the snapshot solution is high cost and results in a low level of granularity (e.g., one snapshot per day). In view of the above, traditional systems and methods for recovering data (e.g., according to continuous data protection) may fail to be optimized along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for recovering data.